My Sweetheart's Call
by AngelRose7
Summary: Set in the films. This is my take on how Gilbert came to be in the right place at the right time to be reunited with Anne


As a tribute to Jonathan Crombie, RIP, I wrote this some time ago & found it on my drive.

The Continuing Story was never my favourite film in the set but have you ever wondered how Gil got to where he & Anne were reunited? Below is my take.

(Standard disclaimers apply)

My Sweetheart's Call

I can still hardly believe it! If she wasn't lying here asleep in my arms, I know I couldn't believe it. I learnt a long time ago that a day can seem like a lifetime, but I had forgotten that time can melt away in a second when I'm with her. It all began at dawn with the cries of many men. I've learnt to expect that over the course of this rotten war, but before I'd even opened my eyes I knew today's cries were different. Still, in the fraction of a second before I opened my eyes, I chose today's memory. For a split second each day, my soul found peace, even in the camp. Today the memory was to have been the two of us on one of our many study sessions in the days of our correspondence courses.

The image of Anne, a stolen glance of her beautiful head bent over her Latin verb dictionary, biting her lip in concentration, her eyes sparkling with determination was to be the image to keep me strong, keep me sane, today. I fixed it as fast as I could in my mind, took a deep breath & prepared to let the daily horror in.

I opened my eyes & saw no-one. Usually there was a guard at my door whom I could see through the food grill. I had always been kept in my own cell & they always fed me, but I knew that was only because they needed me just alive enough to operate. Puzzled, I got up & dressed. I stood & listened at the door, unsure what to do. The next thing I heard was footsteps running up the hall. Having learnt the hard way that facing a guard standing up was seen as a threat I threw myself on my cot. As I feared, the bang on the door came, but I was stunned by what I heard. Instead of the usual German curse, there was a cry of: "Stand back & cover your head. The door's coming in!"

Next second there was an enormous bang & dust everywhere. When I looked up two of the American boys were standing there.

"Hey Doc; get outta here. The guards are all gone! The War must be over!"

I was dazed: "What? What's happening?!" I asked.

One of the boys threw me my coat: "There are no guards left; just when we thought we knew those twisted suckers, they throw us for a loop & desert. Not a goon in sight. Go home to your wife Doc, we've all got a lot to catch up on."

I wondered out into the yard. Everyone was milling around, in shock; almost unsure how to make decisions for themselves anymore. No-one was speaking much. The one advantage I had over the others was that being a doctor I knew I had to get moving whilst I could still think straight. If I waited for shock to set in, I could be in all sorts of trouble. I knew shock would come of course, but the closer I was to potential help when it happened the better. Unlike the other POW's, I'd been out of the camp to work at the hospital, so I had an idea of the general direction of the town. I'd either find the hospital or follow the railway. Either way I had to get moving.

Thankfully, the hospital had a clock-tower so I knew I was on the right road pretty soon. I kept to the verge & made my way for cover whenever I heard someone coming. It was when the sun came out from behind a cloud I realised, I was free. Free to get home, free to get back to Anne, somehow. The thought of holding Anne again kept me going; exhausted as I was, I didn't dare stop for a moment. Just because the camp was open it didn't necessarily follow that the town had been liberated but I had no other choice.

By the time I reached the outskirts of the town the watery sun was climbing high. Townspeople were to be seen now, as were men in several different uniforms, British & German amongst them. I used the road on seeing that & moved faster, grateful for the little extra strength the regular food had allowed me to keep. I didn't see any other Canadians but I wouldn't have stopped even if I had; there was only one other Canadian I cared a snit about just then, my darling Anne. I knew what torture it was being separated from her & she would be worried sick to. Perhaps the town would still have a working wire service & I'd be able to get a message to her, somehow.

That was when I saw the crowd. A Russian soldier seemed to be trying to agitate the crowd for some reason. In an attempt to calm the crowd two American chorus ladies had begun to sing. I heard the song & my heart sank like a stone. It was 'Let Me Call You Sweetheart', the song that Anne & I had danced to at our wedding. Before I could stop them the only two memories of my love I'd fought so hard to suppress, finally rose to the surface. One was our first dance & the other was our only night together, our wedding night. Despite desperately wanting to, I had fought against using those memories with every ounce of my emotional strength, fearing that reliving them in the midst of such h-ell would destroy me. I had made this far, why here, why now?! Why did it have to be that song?!

Just as I felt myself being to crumple, the two harsh American accents where joined by a softer, faltering third one. No, it just couldn't be! It was impossible! My soul mate was thousands of miles away, & yet, my heart would know that voice anywhere. My soul lifted & I looked up. For a split second I thought I saw that oh so beloved familiar face but then it was gone. There, the voice had stopped now; shock was setting in & my mind was playing the cruellest trick it knew. I was about to turn away when the people parted & she was there. I stood frozen for a second, unwilling to believe what my eyes were telling me; if it were true it would have to be a miracle. Then it happened. My own Anne, my love, my soul mate, threw herself into my arms & kissed me. I didn't know how, I didn't care, all I knew was that her lips were on mine once more & my soul could breathe again. Miracles do happen.

Jack Garrison introduced himself & the instant I looked into his eyes I knew he was in love with Anne. I shook his hand, letting any feelings of jealousy go; I could hardly blame him for doing that, after all & he had played a part in reuniting us. I am only sorry I couldn't have saved Jack's life on that train; all Anne & I can do to thank Jack now is find his son Dominic, take him to the safety of PEI & raise him as well as we can. That's what will happen.

But for now all that matters is lying here with Anne in my arms.


End file.
